


Late to the Party

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not!prompt: offworld fertility festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Party

"Oh God, Daniel, you're driving me crazy here," Jack ground out, and Daniel would have smirked up at him, had his lips not been stretched around the girth of Jack's cock. He flicked his tongue across the head and then stilled entirely, and Jack groan, fingers scrabbling against the rough wall at his back. The man was such a cocktease, and while Jack usually loved it, now was not one of those times. "Daniel, come _on_."

Daniel waited just a few seconds more and then started to move, sliding his tongue along the vein as he took Jack in deep and started to suck. Jack's hands landed on his shoulders, and pretty soon he was coming, gasping Daniel's name. Daniel swallowed it all, licked his lips, and sat back on his heels.

Jack slid to the floor, and just as he placed a hand on the bulge in Daniel's BDUs there was a knock on the door. "Honored guests," a voice called through the wood, as Jack bit back a curse and scrambled to get dressed. "We await your presence at the feast. We dare not begin without you."

"We'll be right there," Jack called back, voice a little strangled. He let the apologies for the interruption and farewells wash over him and ran a hand through his hair. "Who thought this was a good idea?" he whispered urgently.

Daniel shrugged, running a thumb over his lower lip. His _slightly swollen_ lower lip, Jack noticed with a mental curse. "It's the third day of a fertility festival, right? We're going to fit right in."


End file.
